Alien Commander vs. AntiMatter vs. Meca One
On AntiMatter's Portal Hideout... SharX: 'I can't beleive it! AntiMatter ''rigged the battle! Get it? 'Electrolyzer: '''Hahahahahahahahaha. YazzarkYazzarkYazzark! '''SharX: '''Malfunctioning, malfunctioning... '''Electrolyzer: '''I wonder now Toxikita and Retox are doing... ''At Unkar Plud's junk pit... 'Toxikita: '''Do what I do so I won't make you pay. '''Unkar Plud: '''Do what I do so I won't make you pay. '''Retox: '''Toxikita is right. '''Toxikita: '''Let's go. '''Unkar Plud: '''Let's go. ''At Toys-R-US... 'Amset Ra: '''Cool! LEGO Dimensions! OwOwOwOwOwOwOwOw! '''Gandalf: '''You will pay for rigging the battle! ''Gandalf jumped out of a package. 'Amset Ra: '''What's happening? '''Gandalf: '''It's Toys-to-life! '''Amset Ra: '''Corana! '''Gandalf: '''Magic! '''Terabyte: '''Repeat! '''Amset Ra: '''Argh! '''Gandalf: '''Victory! ''Gandalf changes into Camille. 'Terabyte: '''So Camille, here's your $999,999,999. '''Adam Acid: '''Hi-ya! '''Terabyte: '''Proceed, Invizable. ''3,000 leagues above ARFP... 'Unkar Thug: '''ChinkChink. '''Alien Commander: '''Why is this not working!?!?!?!?!?!?!? KA-BOOM! '''Alien Commander: '''Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Crash! '''Invizable: '''I am very sorry to tell you that Amset Ra and Wyldstyle have been caught Grundalitis. They will be back for the next battle. Mean while UNKAR Plud will be the referee. In the Red Corner is Alien Commander. '''Alien Commander: '''I broke my arm in a crash landing, so could you give the other two a handicap? '''Meca One: '''You're going to break our arms!? '''AntiMatter: '''NO WAY. '''Invizable: '''Sorry, Alien Commander. In the Blue Corner is AntiMatter. '''AntiMatter: '''BOW TO ME, PEASANTS. BOW TO ME! '''Meca One: '''Exterminate! '''10th Doctor: '''Daleks? Where?!?!?! '''AntiMatter: '''PREDICT, FOOD. '''Invizable: '''Food? '''AntiMatter: '''YES, YOU WILL BE MY FOOD... FOOLS! '''Invizable: '''Predict. '''Toxikita: '''AntiMatter. '''Terabyte: '''AntiMatter. '''Retox: '''AntiMatter. '''Adam Acid: '''AntiMatter. '''Spyclops: '''AntiMatter. '''Infearno: '''AntiMatter. '''Electrolyzer: '''AntiMatter. '''Tremor: '''AntiMatter. '''SharX: '''Alien Commander. '''AntiMatter: '''THE PITIFUL ALIEN COMMANDER? KA-BOOM! '''Invizable: '''There goes SharX. '''Unkar Plud: '''Fight! '''AntiMatter: '''DIE! '''Alien Commander: '''Live? '''AntiMatter: '''PORTAL POWER! '''Meca One: '''Go Exo-Force! '''AntiMatter: '''WHAT?!?!?!?!?! THE PORTAL BACK FIRED, TURNING MECA ONE GOOD! BAM! '''Alien Queen Hypogritis: '''Fool! Roasted alien does not taste good! I know from experience eating the other losers! '''Meca One: '''Ignite! BAM! '''Alien Commander: '''Eek! I'm on fire! '''Infearno: '''I support that move completely. '''Frank the Foreman: '''Roast alien! My favorite! '''Emmet: '''Me too! '''Gail: '''Me three! '''Unkar Plud: '''Alien Commander is eliminated! '''AntiMatter: '''YAY! '''Meca One: '''Yay! '''Alien Queen Hypogritis: '''Boo! '''Meca One: '''Just jump up... '''Cole: '''Check. '''Meca One: '''Kick back... '''Jay: '''Check. '''Meca One: '''Whip around... '''Kai: '''Check. '''Meca One: '''And SPIN! NINJA GO! '''AntiMatter: '''NINJA STOP! BAM! '''AntiMatter: '''TIME TO CALL FORTH... SCORPIA! '''Zeljan Kurst: S'abotage Cor'ru'p'tion '''I'ntelligence A'''sassination. '''Levi Kroll: '''Corrupting... BAM! '''Unkar Plud: '''Meca One is destroyed so AntiMatter wins! '''AntiMatter: '''UNKAR PLUD WAS USELESS. SO YOU, RETOX, SHARX, AND UNKAR PLUD ARE GOING TO ULTRA AGENTS HQ. '''Toxikita: '''Traitor! '''AntiMatter: '''NO. YOU ARE THE TRAITOR. '''Toxikita: '''End transmission! See the Fighter Rankings as of this battle. How much did you enjoy '''Alien Commander vs. AntiMatter vs. Meca One? 1 (Least) 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 (Most) Category:Battles Category:Season 2 Battles Category:Round 1 Battles